The Complicated Equation of Love
by NamiWitch
Summary: Zulay has a normal life with normal friends but a not so normal family secret. How can you be normal when you're related to royalty? And how can you be normal when a 19th century boy ends up being in her possession? CielXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok, this is my first story that I'm proud of so go easy on me. Lady Keiko's Manual Guide for Ciel inspired me to do this so I would like to thank her for giving me the idea and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only own my story and my OC.

Chapter One Grandma's Guard Dog?

"What the hell is this? Is this a doll? OMG IT'S ADORABLE!"

If you're wondering what's happening I'll give you a short summary. It was a dark and stormy night…. Not really it was actually morning and it was pretty warm out. I was sleeping with my teddy bear Yoda when all of a sudden I was awoken with a slap to my bum from my mum. Bum, Mum get it (nudge nudge) that rhymes. What, you didn't laugh? Well, then (starts to cry) don't look at me! So as I was saying my mom woke me up because apparently my grandma delivered a box to me. Now I'm going to let you in on a little family secret but you got to promise me you won't tell anybody (holds out pinkie) Pinkie swear. My great, great, great, great, great, great let's just say a lot of greats grandma was Queen Victoria of London (or was it England, IDK) and apparently she had a very precious belonging of hers that was hidden somewhere inside Buckingham Palace that was recently found and grandma declared very politely that it was mine. Not really though if you call "Fuck off this is my granddaughters", polite.

So when I finally got up (when my mother bribed me with cake) and dragged the box to my room I was stunned to see what was inside. It was a life size doll of a boy. He had pale skin and blue hair and he wore an eye patch. He was absolutely adorable!

I was in the middle of taking off its shirt to change it into one of the other outfits it came with when all of a sudden it yawned. I looked up to see the doll rubbing its eyes as if it has just woken up. His eyes (Or should I say eye) fluttered open and he glared at me with a WTF expression on his face. He looked down and noticed that most of his buttons to his shirt were unbuttoned and pushed me away with an adorable blush on his face. I would've gone crazy white girl on him but he was adorable and all I wanted to do was pinch his cheeks.

"What are you doing? Where am I? Sebastion?" he asked with an icy glare that looked so cute I couldn't help but glomp him.

"OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE! YES YOU ARE, YES YOU ARE!" I squealed as whatshisface tried to push me away but I just held on tighter.

"SEBASTIAN! THIS IS AN ORDER; GET THIS GIRL OFF OF ME!" he yelled. Who the heck is Sebastian? I didn't have enough time to ponder this question because as soon as I thought that I was gracefully pulled away by Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sexy.

Sweet baby Jesus. I think I just saw the light… and it was beautiful. Sniffles.

"So sorry my lady but my Master rather dislikes public displays of affection." He told me with a smexy smile that I so desparately wanted to lick off his face but I refrained myself from doing so. I'm a good girl.

"Master? Watchu talking about Willis?" (A/N I got this off Sam on iCarly) I said looking at him as if he just told me unicorns don't exist. Yes they do exist your argument is invalid. He merely ignored me in favor of re-buttoning his "master's" shirt. Pftt, he could've done that himself.

"Sebastion let's go." Whatshisface said as Sebastian opened my window and proceeded to climb out of it while carrying whatshisface. Oh, hell no. He's my gift from my lot of greats grandma and he's not leaving if I have a say in this.

"Wait! Don't leave!" I yelled. Whatshisface turned around with a (adorable) scowl on his face,

"And why should I stay?" he jeered. I looked to the chocolate cake on my desk my mother gave me and then looked at him again. Well, good bye cake I'm going to miss you…

"Um…. You could have my cake." I said as I lifted the cake filled plate up and showed him it. He looked at it with his eyes glazed over and it looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. He sighed and muttered, "Fine."

He sat on my bed and began to munch on my cake as Sebastian turned around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"And why should I stay?" he asked. Damn. I honestly didn't know why he should. At that moment my cat Fluff Fluff decided to appear. One look at my cat and Sebastian immediately picked Fluff Fluff up and began to cuddle it.

"My what lovely paws you have! Such an exquisite coat of fur and such a delicate tail. You are absolutely beautiful." My cat began to purr wildly. Holy Monkeys. He made my cat horney and Fluff Fluff is a boy!

"Uh, you could play with my cat" I said highly disturbed. Whatshisface muttered something along the lines of, "Crazy cat obsessed moron"

I turned to Whatshisface and held out my hand saying, "My name's Zulay. What's yours?" He looked at my hand as if I just wiped my ass with it and mumbled, "Ciel Phantomhive." And continued to eat his cake. Rude!

Ciel finally finished his cake and stared at me. Was there something on my face? I started to rub my face with my hands to make sure there was nothing and Ciel continued to stare at me. Talk about awkward.

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"Why are we here?" Ciel questioned annoyance in his tone. Oh, OH! That's why he was looking at me.

"Well, my a lot of greats grandma was Queen Victoria of London or England. I dunno. She had a very precious artifact hidden somewhere in Buckingham Palace and it was recently found. My grandma declared that it was to be mine and all rights belong to me and apparently you are that precious artifact." I said.

"Then why were you undressing me?" he mocked with a smirk that this time I wanted to slap off his face instead of lick. I flushed bright red and began to play with my fingers.

"I thought you were a doll so I was gonna change your outfit." I muttered embarrassed. Sebastian chuckled while Ciel glared at him.

"Do you know by any chance why you're my a lot of greats grandmas prize possession?" I asked meekly wondering if they knew the answer to the question themselves.

"I'm her guard dog." Ciel answered with a casual shrug to the shoulders. Guard dog?

"Grandma's guard dog?" I questioned.

"My master works for Her Majesty as her guard dog with investigations from the underworld that the Scotland Yard can't handle or just merely does what she asks." Sebastian answered in Ciel's place. That's freakin' cool! But…. My a lot of greats grandma is dead how could he possibly be her guard dog?

"Queen Victoria is dead how could you be her guard dog?" I interrogated them. Ciel's eyes widened and his jaw fell open. Was it something I said?

"Her Majesty is dead?" he asked disbelief in his tone.

"Um, yeah. For like a couple centuries now." I replied.

"Sebastian what year is this?"

"2012. It's the 21st century I presume, Master."

A/N Cliff Hanger! God, I love those. Well that's the first chapter I hope you all liked it. You're probably wondering about Zulay and stuff so Imma tell you about her and shiz. She has brown waist length hair that's wavy. Most of the time she has her hair in a low pony tail with her bangs in her face. She has pale skin and big brown eyes. She's naïve and innocent but most of the time her mind is in the gutter. She's thirteen years old, the same age as Ciel. She's 4'9. In other words she's a midget. She's puertorican and Italian but can't speak neither languages for her life but she can curse in Spanish and she lives in the USA. That's pretty much it.

Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think. Ask questions, criticize, compliment, whatever you like. But please review, how can I finish this story if I don't know if you guys like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the people who favorite, followed, and reviewed. There was a guest reviewer named Quinn I think and yeah the grammar was supposed to be a joke and no I don't need any help I'm a one woman show, lol. Thanks anyway for your offer! Well , enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2 You Rapist!

"Ciel?" I asked him as I nudged my foot with his. He merely grunted like a caveman. "Are you sad since you aren't in the 19th century anymore?"

"No."

"Disappointed?"

"No."

"Angry?"

"No."

"Hap-"I was interrupted as Ciel pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. I started to squirm and whimper in protest but Ciel just smirked that, dare I say it, sexy smirk of his. He leaned down, our foreheads touching and our noses brushing against each other, and said "Shut up."

What a lovely way to shut someone up….NOT!

"You rapist!" I squeaked. Ciel was shocked at my outburst and because of that I was finally able to push him off. Two minutes later my mom hounded into my room with a huge carrot. How the hell is she gonna kick rapist ass with a carrot? Sigh … I digress.

My mom immediately looked at Sebastian and glared. Uh oh. Wrong one, woman. Ciel on the other hand was perfectly still, not moving, not blinking, not breathing, nothing. Damn this boy is good.

"What are you doing, prick? Get out, get out, get out, GET OUT!" My mom barked at Sebastian while viciously poking him with a carrot. Poor Sebastian. "And stay out, you dumb fuck!" My mom screeched. Like I said, poor Sebastian.

My mom went back to my room and asked all the motherly shiz she's supposed to and Ciel was off the hook because apparently she knew he was my "doll". My mom is weird.

Once my mom was out of earshot I turned around to Ciel and looked at him. We both burst out laughing, clutching our stomachs and literally ROTFL. Tears were streaming down both our faces as we continued to laugh.

"I…. can't…. breathe!" I panted, trying to catch my breath along with Ciel who was crouching on the floor beside me. "That was fun." I breathed out while Ciel nodded.

"But you know what will be funner?" Ciel asked staring at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Wh-" and just like before, I was interrupted but not by being manhandled. Nope, not that. Even better. You guessed it, Ciel's lips!

His soft lips slowly caressed mine as I hesitantly kissed back. Remember kitties, this is my first kiss I don't how this thing works! (Pouts)

With each passing second the kiss grew deeper to the point I knew it won't stop anytime soon. Ciel bit my lower lip making me gasp as Ciel's sneaky tongue dove straight into my mouth doing the tango with my own tongue as I moaned into the kiss. I literally felt Ciel smirk. That bastard.

Ciel pulled me onto his lap, my legs on either side of him. His hands slipped down to my waist and went even lower, resting his hands on my bum. My hands gripped and pulled at his hair causing him to groan, squeezing my bum. You could say that's what snapped me out of my trance.

I pushed him away shocked. I can't believe I just did that. I looked at him as if he was insane and broke out crying, "My innocence! What have you done?!"

"I pleasured you." Ciel said with a smirk. I pouted.

"That wasn't very pleasurable…" I muttered under my breath but Ciel still heard. He raised one eyebrow at me in a mock gesture.

"You sure about that? I'm pretty sure you liked it. You know you did." He responded. He got me there. I merely just blushed and wiped my tears as Ciel continued to smirk.

That's kinda how this complicated equation started. Who knew little kisses here and there would lead to something greater?

A/N I know, I know. They kissed too early! But that's ok because it was essential to the rest of my story you'll probably figure out why later on. Once again thanks to everybody who favorite, followed and reviewed.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Love ya!

Daniella: I don't know, let's find out!

Chapter 3 Deal?

To say the last two days were awkward would be an understatement. I avoided him. He tried to talk to me. I ran away. He grew frustrated and I was safe. For now.

"But mom! You can't leave me alone! What if my doll comes to life and rapes me!" Which is most likely gonna happen, I thought.

"I highly doubt that. I have to work now so go run along and play with that doll of yours" She winked. There was all kinds of wrong in that sentence, and did she not hear what I just said?! I blushed and looked down, my mom just chuckled and fled the house not wanting to be late for work.

Right when the door to the house slammed close Ciel appeared in my line of vision. Cue extremely flushed face. Damn you pale skin!

"Your mother left?" he asked. Knowing that I'll most likely stutter I just gave a curt nod. I heard a huff from Ciel and angry stomping towards the bathroom. Probably to take a bath, he wasn't able to since my mom was up all night crying while watching "The Vow". It seems Ciel is getting really irritated about being ignored.

I heard the shower head turn on and the bath curtain be pulled aside. I sighed and sat down in the middle of the hallway and listened as the water splashed around.

I was confused to say the least. Why did Ciel kiss me? Why did I kiss back? Did he like me? But we only met three days ago! How did I even know how to kiss?! I blushed remembering that was my first. Everybody's first kiss is always a sweet and gentle peck not a full blown make out with tongue and the whole shebang.

Did I like him? I thought of Ciel and how we first met and flushed again. "Ciel.", I whispered his name while putting a hand over my heart. It started to pound and I swear it skipped a beat.

HOLY HELL, I LIKE CIEL! OMG THAT RHYMED! (A/N :D)

I stood up and planned to go to my room. I needed some alone time. I took only five steps and I was flung backwards lying on my back with something heavy placed on top of me. Or should I say someone.

My forehead hurt immensely and I was now aware that I bumped into Ciel only for us to topple to the ground. Ciel was shirtless and had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. The big man up there must be laughing his ass off right now. Ciel looked at me and smirked, clutching my wrists above my head. I know for a fact that my face resembled one with a tomato.

He leaned a down and whispered in my ear, "Vous regardez mignon quand vous rougissez." I didn't know what he just said but it sounded hot. Right when I thought that Ciel licked me.

My eyes widened and I started to squirm from underneath Ciel but that was all for nothing when Ciel got up anyway and walked away, leaving me all alone in the middle of my hallway. On the floor. UGH! He could've at least helped me up!

I stood up slowly and groaned when I was completely standing. That was an intense work out.

I walked into my room just in time to see Ciel slip on a blue shirt. What was it with him and the color blue? I sat up on my bed and turned the other way, not wanting to look at Ciel for fear that I'll throw myself at him.

Ciel emitted a growl and started to yell at me, "Oi, speak! Look at me! Do something! Slap me, cuss me just do something!"

I turned his way but refused to meet his eye. "I'm sorry, Ciel. I'm just confused." I muttered but I knew he heard me.

"If you're wondering why I kissed you, save your already demolishing brain cells. I wanted to kiss you so I kissed you. Blame hormones."

"Oh." I spoke softly. That's why. Something shattered inside me and I was pretty sure that was my heart. I tried not to tear up, blinking away tears as he continued to speak.

"I don't know anyone here and I have to stay in your house so it's not like I can kiss someone else. I've been thinking this over and I was meaning to ask you to an agreement. Whenever I or you get the sudden urge to kiss each other we will with no feelings attached. Deal?"

I looked at Ciel's outstretched hand. Is this the only way I could ever claim his lips again? I hesitated but firmly grasped his hand in mine. Even if he didn't like me I could at least enjoy what's to offer even if it slowly broke me.

Was it worth it?

A/N Thanks again for reviewing, favoriting, and following. So do like the chapter? Did ya? –Weird expectant stare- If so tell me so in a review!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting. I'm so sorry for the wait! School was catching up on me and I had no inspiration and I have to write two other stories for my friends so yeah but….. WE GON' WORK TODAY! ... Lol random.

Chapter Four: Why?

I woke up the next morning to the smell of blue berry scones and tea. Earl grey tea to be exact. FOOD! I flutter my eyes open only to see Ciel and Sebastian have a 'moment'. Sebastian saved Ciel from falling and thus ended up being wrapped in his arms.

"My, my, my Ciel. I didn't know you swung both ways." I said with a smirk as Ciel demanded Sebastian to let go of him causing him to fall on his face.

"You bastard!" Ciel yelled as he glared up at Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled and helped him up.

"I believe you told me to do that bocchan, no need for insults." Sebastian said his charming (evil) smile still on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at Sebastian and asked, "Didn't my mom kick you out?"

"Yes, but your mom is currently on a business trip so I don't think she'll mind." He answered as he took out a pink postage note with my mom's handwriting on it. I took it from his hand and read it.

"Dear Zulay,

I'm going on a business trip. Don't burn the house and don't die!

Love,

Mom"

"How…. Charming." Ciel said while I mindlessly shrugged and chucked it at the garbage can. I looked at Sebastian and smiled innocently.

"Are you the one that made that delicious smelling food?" I batted my eye lashes. Sebastian smiled and nodded taking a silver platter out of nowhere and placing it on my lap while pouring me a glass of tea. I ate it and floated away to heaven. Dat shit was the bomb!

"Sebastian, I love you." I said with a serious expression plastered on my face. I went down on one knee, "Marry me?"

"I'm going to run myself a bath." Ciel said abruptly ceasing my marriage proposal.

What's up with him?

Ciel's P.O.V

She batted her goddamn eye lashes at him and I just wanted to tear them out. Sebastian handed her her food and she ate it like it was a gift from god. It didn't taste that good.

"Sebastian, I love you. Will you marry me?" She asked going down on one knee. My heart clenched and I didn't know why. I wanted to scream at her and beat the shit out of Sebastian… but for what? Why did the image of Zulay and Sebastian married make me grit my teeth and clench my jaw? Why does it make me feel mad? Why did it make me feel… rejected? And most of all why do I want to be the one in Sebastian's place?

What's happening to me?

A/N SO SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPPIE! Just… shoot me now! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET NO MORE! Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following.

Review please? They motivate and inspire me!


	5. Chapter 5

Standing Up For My Work!

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter! A guest reviewer said my story was trash and that I should just delete and blah blah blah. I am a writer and many times people had their opinions on my work but I do not sit well with disrespect.

Why don't you 'guest reviewer' go ahead and write a story and post it up and see how hard it is? See how hard it is to come up with original ideas and ideas in general?! Can't do it, huh? So don't talk bad about my work. My writing is in modern times because the setting is in modern times! And yeah Ciel and Sebastian sometimes could be OOC but that's because it's the 21st century, people change! And the only spellings I misspell are the ones I do on purpose for humor. I check and check and check my work just in case it's good enough to post and just telling me it doesn't deserve to be in the kuroshitsuji fandom is complete and utter bullshit.

Everybody deserves to write and post it up on fanfiction that's what fanfiction is all about so sit your butt down and if you don't like my story don't read it!

Oh, and guess what? Your review was deleted and if it magically appears back it will be deleted again.

Sorry guys that this wasn't a new chapter I just experienced my first flame ever and I felt the need to defend my work. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, following! Happy late Merry Christmas and New Year's Eve. I'm too slow, obviously lol.

Chapter Five: Naughty Ciel

Zulay's POV

While I was getting dressed for the day I pondered over what just happened. Ciel's a confusing pain in the ass, I thought considering I had no idea what put Ciel's knickers in a twist. I snickered. Knickers. Knickers. Knickers.

"You know, you look like a total loon just standing there in your under garments cackling about knickers." Shit, I said that out loud and crap! I'm just in my bra and panties. I turned around and saw Ciel staring at me with a smirk. I squeaked and tried to cover myself with my arms to show at least some sort of modesty. I still had my dignity.

Ciel was in front of me in a blink of an eye leaving me dumbfounded. Ciel using this as an advantage pressed me up against my bedroom wall, clutching my wrists above my head with one hand. I flushed and crossed my legs in embarrassment. He chuckled and ghosted the top of my cleavage with his free hand. I shuddered in delight and arched my back, biting my bottom lip.

"Fucking tease." Ciel growled as he crashed his lips on mine. The kiss was urgent and needy as I wrapped my now free hands around his neck while he clutched at my waist slowly lowering his hands to my bum. I moaned into his mouth when he squeezed and Ciel dove his tongue right in. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as our tongues fought for dominance while I tugged and pulled at his hair emitting a groan from Ciel.

"Hmm?"

We both pulled away from each other and saw Sebastian standing at the doorway. He cocked his head to the right and smirked earning a glare from Ciel and a sheepish smile from me. "My, my, my. I never thought bocchan would ever consider doing this, with royal blood no less."

"Shut up, Sebastian." Ciel snarled. I loosened my grip on Ciel and let my legs drop from his waist as I tried to cover myself with Ciel's body. I was indecent and Sebastian, no matter how smexy he is, always looks like some kind of pedo. Just sayin'.

"Pardon the intrusion. I'll take my leave now." Sebastian bowed and left the room. As I was about to let go of Ciel entirely Ciel tightened his grip. He nuzzled his face into my neck and kissed it.

"I wish to go out for lunch without the constant annoyance of Sebastian." He whispered as he nipped at my neck again. "Just me and you." He rasped.

I suddenly forgot how to breathe and my knees buckled slightly. I nodded my head in reply and with that Ciel let go of me and walked out leaving me to get dressed, not without one of his infamous smirks.

What just happened?

Ciel's POV

My whole body shuddered once I was out of Zulay's room and into the living room. I had to resist the urge to go back in there, throw her on the bed and just take her then and there. The way she bit her lip, how she moaned in my mouth… I licked my lips and unconsciously brushed over my growing erection. Damn.

Think of Grell. Think of Grell. Think of Grell. The horrid image of Grell Sutcliff invaded my mind and I twitched in disgust while my 'friend' went back down. Never have I felt like this before. To desire someone. To hear her scream my name all night long was ridiculous but I wanted to hear it.

I'm Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive's and founder of the Funtom Company. To feel this way over a weak, fragile royal who rejects the truth of who she really is was absurd and utter rubbish. And yet when I think of her I smile like a fool. I had forgotten how to smile long ago but I suddenly found myself able to do it just because of the mere thought of her. Of course I'll never smile in her presence unless it was to mock her, but by myself I'll fall prey to my feelings and smile. Smile a smile which I have long forgotten.

Zulay's POV

Did he just ask me out? Or was it to escape the teasing he will surely get from Sebastian? Or maybe he just wanted to go out to eat? I was so confused and my brain was jumbled up thoughts. I sighed and put on a blue and white floral dress. It was strapless and tight on the chest but loose and flowy from the waist down. I put on my white sandals and applied a little bit of mascara. Normally I would just wear a t-shirt and some jeans with absolutely no makeup on but I want to impress Ciel. I did like- maybe even love- him.

I headed down stairs and saw Ciel waiting for me on the couch. He was wearing a blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore slightly baggy black pants, which sagged, and blue Jordans on his feet. I smiled a little. We matched. But instead of blue and white he blue and black. Kinda like Yin&Yang with a lot of blue.

I hope this was a good idea.

A/N So did you like it? Lol, I'm so late! Sorry for the delay!

Review Please! They motivate and inspire me!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing!

Chapter Six: The "This is not a date!" Date

Ciel's POV

I heard footsteps and turned around. I almost chocked on my own spit when I noticed Zulay. My jaw dropped and I was aware of the blush rushing up to my neck and ears. She noticed me gaping at her and flushed lightly.

I coughed a bit and stood up, walking over to her. I smiled a small smile and held out my hand for her to take. Zulay looked up shocked but then beamed at me which made my heart flutter. She took my hand in hers and I led her out the house.

The sunshine hit me like a breath of fresh air. I may like the moon more, but not seeing the sun for a while was starting to agitate me. I breathed in the fresh hair and tugged at Zulay's arm indicating that I wanted her to show me to the diner/café. Zulay nodded happily and literally dragged me behind her.

Zulay ran across streets without looking both ways. We almost got hit by a car four times and I'm pretty sure we almost gave a couple people a heart attack.

Remind me to never cross the street with Zulay if I wanted to live.

Zulay's POV

Oh my god! Ciel was holding my hand! And he smiled at me! I felt like I was on Cloud Nine. I knew I just didn't like Ciel no more. I loved him. When we kissed I felt fireworks go off. When he touched me my skin tingled. And when he smiled at me I felt like I could just die. Damn, that escalated quickly.

I ran and dragged Ciel to my favorite diner, "Silly Sally". (A/N Completely made up XD) Weird restaurant name? I know, but the owner's name is Sally and she is quite silly. She's a delicious cook so I don't mind her wacky ways.

We walked inside and sat down on a nearby table. I looked over to Ciel to see him already looking at me and I look down blushing. I heard him chuckle as he tilted my head back up with two of his fingers and gave me a sweet peck on the lips. I gasped inaudibly and flushed. Every time we kissed it was a full blown make out session but now it was a small, sweet kiss that left me wanting more.

I sighed in content and settled down in my seat as Ciel looked over the menu. I've been here many times so I knew the menu by heart.

While Ciel was still reading over the menu a young, but still slightly older than us, man walked over to us. I never saw him before so I'm assuming he was new. He saw me staring and winked. I shuddered slightly and turned towards Ciel again only to see him glaring daggers at the waiter. God, Ciel looked hot when he was angry. I fanned myself. Is it hot in here or is it just Ciel? Nope, it's just Ciel.

"What would you like?" The waiter purred to me, completely ignoring Ciel. I shifted slightly in my chair. He was making me uncomfortable and I didn't like it. I looked over to Ciel but this time he was chatting up a really pretty waitress and they weren't talking about food. Feeling dejected I leaned forward slightly to the waiter and batted my eyes. If Ciel wanted a game, a game he would get.

"What do you suggest?" I said touching his muscular arm. The waiter raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I would suggest me but sadly I'm not on the menu." He replied, faking sadness at the end. I faked a giggle and smiled deviously.

"How about I order you anyway?"

"I would be honored." He said seductively, leaning closer. To tell the truth I was scared. I didn't like what was happening at all but when I looked back at Ciel and saw him kissing that waitress (Where the hell is Sally?!) I pushed that fear away and just hoped the waiter didn't feel like meeting my lips.

Ciel's POV

"What would you like?" The asshat purred like a sodding cat to Zulay, completely ignoring me. I growled slightly while a waitress (whose breast were popping out)

"What would you like, hun?" She whispered seductively in my ear. I looked over to see Zulay lean closer to the bastard and batted her fucking eyelashes again. I sneered and pulled the waitress by the collar and crashed her lips on mine.

I opened my eyes as I kissed the waitress. I didn't want to kiss her. I wanted to kiss Zulay. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes to see her back away from him as he roughly yanked her by her hair back to him. I pushed the waitress away from me right when he forcefully kissed Zulay.

I growled and roughly pushed him off her. "Don't touch her, you asshole!" I barked. I grabbed Zulay by the hand and quickly rushed out the diner before the bastard got back up.

We walked all the way home in silence.

Zulay's POV

Right when we got home Ciel slammed the door so hard the house shook. I flinched and avoided eye contact with him.

"Oi! Look at me! Now!" Ciel shouted. I whimpered and faced the floor. Ciel growled and pushed me against the wall. He forcefully turned my head, making me look at him. "What the fuck was that all about?" He spat in a whisper. I flinched again and started to cry. I pushed him away from me and glared as tears spilled from my eyes.

"I should be asking you that!" I shouted. "Who the fuck was she? I thought we were on a date! Real classy Ciel." I snarled.

"Oh, yeah? Said the whore that flirted her ass away with some stranger!" He yelled at me. I cried a little more when he called me a whore.

"I'm not a whore." I whispered hugging myself.

"Keep telling yourself that." Ciel sneered.

"You were making out with some girl! How was I supposed to act? I wasn't fucking hunky dory, Ciel."

"So you resorted to acting like a slut?" He spat. I swallowed thickly.

"I can't believe I love you." I murmured to myself.

"What?" Ciel asked softly, obviously hearing me. I swallowed again and looked him in the eye.

"I love you, Ciel."

Will he feel the same?

A/N Thanks again for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I hope you liked it!

Review please, they motivate and inspire me!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following!

Chapter Seven: And The Day After That

Ciel's POV

"I love you, Ciel." Zulay said her face softening as tears rolled down her cheeks. I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't grasp the concept of her loving me before, I still can't, and here she is in tears telling me she loved me. I was so shocked I couldn't even form proper words.

The whole room was silent as Zulay anxiously waited for me to say something. When I finally mustered the courage and tucked away my pride to mutter those three words back, she spoke.

"I get it, Ciel. Its ok, I knew you wouldn't feel the same but I kept at it. I'm sorry… I'll just go now." And with those words she ran out the house, the door wide open as a rain storm washed over the once sunny atmosphere. Without a second thought, I ran after her.

Zulay's POV

I cried as I ran through the woods near the park. The rain was restless and the wind was blowing hard but I didn't care.

He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me.

Those words racked its way through my mind and a sob emitted from back of my throat as I remembered he didn't say anything back and just looked at me. This has to be the worst day of my life.

I tripped over a large tree root and fell on my leg resulting in a disturbing crack. I cried harder as I tried to stand back up only to fall again. I crawled my way under the tree and sobbed hysterically.

My dress was tattered, my hair was frizzy and wet, my leg hurt like hell, and I was bleeding but I didn't know where. It hurt everywhere. My face had scratches from tree branches, I looked like a mess, my leg was most likely broken, I was bleeding and my heart was torn to pieces. Could it get any worse?

It was as if god heard my silent question when lightning struck a few feet away from me and a loud roar of thunder erupted. I jumped slightly and sobbed harder. I was scared of thunder and lightning was just a plus in the 'Let's emotionally, and possibly even physically, damage Zulay Game!'

I held my legs to my chest careful not to hurt one of them and rocked back forth. The thunder roared again and I screamed.

Will somebody save me?

Ciel's POV

I ran after Zulay but I lost her when we entered the park. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her. I even checked under the slide!

I heard a frightened scream when a roll of thunder came and I automatically ran into the woods. I pumped my legs faster when I heard distraught sobs and saw tattered pieces of her dress hanging from several branches.

I rounded a corner and saw Zulay under a large tree curled in a fetal position while crying. The sight of her like that pulled at my heart strings. I took a couple steps toward her but accidentally stepped on a branch. Her head shot up and I noticed her red and puffy eyes, a couple of small scratches here and there.

"Zulay…" I took a step forward and she shuffled her back. I almost cried myself.

I crouched down in front of her as she refused to meet my gaze. Thunder roared again Zulay jumped, her lips trembling.

"You're afraid of lightning, aren't you?" I murmured. Not expecting an answer I took her into my arms. Zulay buried her head into my chest as her shoulders violently moved up and down indicating that she was still crying.

I rubbed her back slowly and kissed the top of her head. Her crying stopped after a few minutes but a sniffle was still heard every few seconds.

I buried my own head into her hair and sighed, "I love you too." I whispered.

Zulay looked up, her eyes widening.

"You do?" She asked. I nodded.

"I love you today, I loved you yesterday, and I will love you tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that." I told her, affectionately caressing her cheeks. More tears rolled down her cheek and she smiled a watery smile.

"I love you, Ciel. Forever…" And with that I captured her lips with my own.

A/N I know it was short but ASDFGHJKL! Ciel confessed! OMG even I got emotional and I wrote it! Lol! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They make me happy and they give me a bubbly feeling in my tummy.

Please continue to review! They motivate and inspire me!


	9. Chapter 9

OMG! THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! They make me melt! Oh and to that guest reviewer imma pull a Zulay on you *goes down on one knee* Will you marry me? Your reviews are so cute and they make me happy. And Zulay totally did have a Haruhi moment! I planned it that way, I always loved that scene when Hikaru comforted her because of her fear and thunder and I thought it was cute to kinda change it to fit Ciel. Gurl, make an account for I can pm you! Anywhores (See what I did there? XD) lets go on with the story!

Chapter Eight: Fall

Nobody's POV

Ciel carefully swooped Zulay into his arms, mouths still interlocked and pinned her to tree. Their lips overlapped each other's while they furiously kissed. The lack of oxygen didn't matter to them at the moment as Ciel nibbled on Zulay's bottom lip.

Ciel grabbed one of Zulay's legs to wrap around his waist until he heard a whimper come from Zulay. Thinking that was a sign of encouragement he went to grab the other one when he suddenly felt salty tears between his lips. Automatically, Ciel stopped to see what was wrong and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Crying doesn't become you." Ciel said kissing away her last tear, "What's the matter, love?"

"My leg… it hurts." Zulay once again whimpered and Ciel looked down to said leg. Most of it was badly bruised and it looked like it hurt a lot. Ciel sighed and readjusted Zulay into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She dug her head into his neck and sniffed. She couldn't help it, he smelled good. He didn't smell like cheap cologne or the just as bad expensive kind. He smelled clean and refreshing almost like that clean laundry smell that Zulay happened to like a lot.

She sniffed him again and Ciel chuckled amused. Zulay couldn't help but wonder how he remained to smell this good when he ran through the muddy woods. She couldn't help but to also wonder how he was able to stay close to her. Zulay knew she smelled at that moment. What did you expect? She crawled on the very muddy and wet ground and she was bleeding for a short amount of time.

Ciel walked back to Zulay's house and his temporary home in a calm steady pace not wanting to further damage Zulay's sprained, not broken (Thank God) leg. Once he reached his destination he carefully opened the door with Zulay still in his arms.

When he safely stepped inside and placed the now sleeping Zulay on the coach for a moment the lights turned on, startling Ciel. He whirled around to see Sebastian casually sitting on the love seat while nonchalantly sipping a cup of Earl Grey Tea.

"How did it go, bocchan?" He slyly inquired, one perfect eyebrow raised in a mock gesture. Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes and narrowed his eyes in a glare.

"You already know. I'm not a fool. I know you, Sebastian. You're sneaky and conniving. Who's to say you weren't watching us the whole time?"

Sebastian smiled a devious smile and ignored his master's assumptions.

"Love is the feeling that people strive for but who's to say it isn't their very own downfall?" Sebastian questioned back cryptically and left the room.

Ciel pondered over Sebastian's words and sighed. Sebastian was a sneaky, little bastard. He sighed again and gently brushed away Zulay's hair from her face. "As long as I have you I don't care if I fall."

A/N Hope you guys liked the chappie. Chapters are coming in really short now a day but don't worry next chappie will be longer and to that guest reviewer don't worry Ciel will be in quite a predicament real soon XD


	10. Chapter 10

OMG! Megan aka g.r, bitch say what?! You said you like my story almost as much as Through The Looking Glass?! I effing love you! And Ikr, Zulay thinks Ciel smelling like clean laundry was weird and yet realizing that Ciel's 100 year old doll (not actually a doll but she thought he was) she was perfectly fine. Zulay is a weird cookie! Like I said before, get an account for I can pm you! I can't pm guests! WE ARE FAMILY NOW! ALL YA FANGIRLS READING THIS WE ARE ALL SISTAS NOW! WE ARE FAMILY! C'MON ALL MY SISTAS AND SING! *Crickets*

Chapter Nine: That's Not A Real Kiss

Zulay's POV

I woke up with a yawn and tried to sit up but someone was holding me back. I looked beside me and saw Ciel. His hair was in his face and he looked absolutely adorable. His arms slightly tightened around my waist and I giggled. This was the first time we actually slept in the same bed, believe it or not. He always slept in my very uncomfortable chair in the corner of my room.

Yeah, I know. Ciel… sleeping on a chair?! What madness is this?!

I know that's exactly what I thought the first time we met and he refused to sleep with me on my bed. Even though he could be a total perv (I blame Sebastian) he's still very much a gentleman. Well, now he obviously has no care to be sleeping next to me now.

I noticed he was shirtless and blushed. His arms were muscular and lean and he was growing a six pack. He wasn't quite there yet but it was coming soon and when that day comes I will glomp the shit out of him. Let me just calm down.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

I am the definition of calm. Well, I was until I realized Ciel actually had his eye patch off. I leaned forward and slightly brushed his hair back for when he woke up I'll have a clear view of his left eye.

If he had a left eye.

I traced his jaw with my index finger and snuggled closer to him. Ciel stifled a yawn and fluttered his eyes open. I gasped when I saw his left eye.

It looked like a misty purple color with a pentagram inside. It was a faustus sign, the sign you have that shows you have a contract with a demon.

I thought all that crap my grandma called books was all fairytales and lies. I never expected them to be true but Ciel was living, breathing proof. I guess I have to finish reading that book. I only read up until the demon's payment. I wonder what Ciel had to give to his demon?

"Zulay, I can explain." Ciel said panicked which made me giggle. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and I couldn't help but giggle again.

"Ciel, I don't really care if you have a contract with a demon. I love you and that's all that matters." I replied giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled but then he pouted.

"That's not a real kiss." He huffed childishly. I beamed and shook my head.

"Why not?" He whined. (A/N I literally laughed here. I never heard Ciel whine before and I couldn't help but squeal at the thought XD)

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet." I answered and tried to get out of his arms to brush my teeth but he tightened his grip more.

"I don't care; I'll love you no matter what. Now come here and give me a real kiss." Ciel said puckering his lips. I sighed with a blush and gave him a small kiss on his puckered lips. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Now that's better." I laughed and shook my head. Who would've thought that this was the same Ciel I met only weeks ago. I limped to the bathroom, which hurt like a bitch, and brushed my teeth. I took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. What? You never know where Sebastian will be lurking…

Once I was done I hurried out and ran to the kitchen in excitement (Well as fast as I could with a sprained leg.). I was gonna cook Ciel breakfast! I quickly took out some pancake mix, bacon strips and white eggs. I got out three frying pans and put bacon in one, eggs in another one and pancake mix in the last one.

Two minutes later the eggs were done, the bacon was almost done and I was currently working on the pancakes. Right when I flipped the pancake arms slithered around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder. I looked to my shoulder see Ciel and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"It smells heavenly." Ciel said as I went back to work. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You're an Earl. I'm sure you've tasted way better food than this. Compared to everything you've ever eaten this is crap."

"You're right. It's literally filth compared to what I've eaten before." Ciel replied, his nose scrunched up. I wacked him with my spatula and he just laughed. I huffed and put everything on a plate for Ciel to eat on. I placed it on a table and grabbed a couple of pancakes for me, eating it with my hands.

Ciel being Ciel ate it all gentlemanly and classy. I rolled my eyes and continued to munch on my pancake.

"You start school tomorrow." Ciel said randomly making my eyes widen.

"Watchu say?"

"You have school tomorrow, you idiot." He answered, I glared. What happened to the love, man?

"I don't want to go to school." I whined moving to sit on Ciel's lap to give him my puppy dog face. Sadly to say it didn't work.

"Fine, I'll go to school. Only for you though." I gave in pointing at him. He chuckled and pecked my lips.

"That's all I can ever ask for."

A/N See? I told you this chapter was gonna be longer! This was more of a filler chapter but it was necessary for the next chapter. Someone from Ciel's past is coming back and you'll never guess who! You guys probably will but I'm not telling you if you're right :p. Thanks guys for reviewing and favoriting and following!


	11. Chapter 11

Omg you finally got an account Megan aka g.r! Or should I say 'The Nerdling' lol! I love your pen name! And the rest of you will finally find out who that mystery person (or people) is!

Chapter Ten: Bitch Say What?

Zulay's POV

I was having a wonderful dream until I was rudely awoken by the love of my life. I flushed a little at the thought and sat up in bed.

"You have school today so get dressed. Sebastian made you breakfast, hurry up before it gets cold." Ciel said ripping away the blankets making me shudder at the smack of coldness that just reached me. I grumbled a few colorful words and went to my closet. I got out a pair of skinny jeans, pink converses, a Hello Kitty flowy tank top, a teddy bear necklace, a varsity jacket, a blue g-shock, white shades, a flower bracelet and my book bag which I filled with candy when Ciel wasn't looking. (Outfit is in my profile)

I quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to eat breakfast. It was blueberry pancakes and Earl Grey tea. I hurriedly drank my tea and ate my pancakes. I gave Ciel a quick kiss on the cheek before running out the house yelling,

"Bye Sebastian! Bye Ciel, love you!"

When Ciel yelled back, "I love you too!" I couldn't help but smile. I ran to school and quickly blended in to the growing crowd. I put my shades on and hoped no one would see me. You see, I wasn't exactly popular…

"Watch it, you bitch!" Well, now you know I wasn't lying. That was Avery the school's prettiest, most popular, and the meanest person in school and she hated me. I don't know why but I think it's because I talk back.

"Sorry, You're Majesty." I said sarcastically with a mock curtsy. Everybody laughed and you can literally see steam come out her ears.

"You'll regret that." Avery warned, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm shaking in my boots." I scoffed. Avery glared at me and walked away. Somebody's on their period.

I walked to homeroom and sat in the back. I just want to go home…

Ciel's POV

I groaned and flopped to the floor. It hasn't even been an hour and I already miss Zulay. Sebastian had to refrain me from running to Zulay's school and carrying her back home.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing on the floor, bocchan?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. I groaned and rolled over.

"Dying."

"You're dying?"

"Yes."

Sebastian chuckled and slightly leaned down to get a closer look at me, "You don't seem to be dying." I rolled my eyes and groaned again. It literally hurt when Zulay wasn't here.

"Without Zulay I might as well die." I replied hugging myself. Look at me, the mighty Ciel, in pain because a girl wasn't there with him. It was pathetic but that's what Zulay did to me.

"Tsk, tsk. All this for a girl? You have definitely changed bocchan. What about Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian tsked me. Before I can reply someone else did.

"What about me, Sebastian?" a squeaky voice chirped. I looked up, my eyes as wide as saucers.

"Elizabeth?" I asked with confusion.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Lizzy?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. I couldn't believe it. How the hell was she here?! We're in the 21st century for crying out loud!

"How are you here?"

"Oh, Sebastian brought me here. I missed you so much Ciel!" Elizabeth screamed at the end and tackled me in a hug. She squeezed the life out of me and for a second I thought I was going to die. I quickly glared at Sebastian.

"Elizabeth…Let… Go…" I croaked out. She looked at me and immediately let go.

"I'm so sorry Ciel!" She cried with tears in her eyes. I awkwardly patted her back. I just noticed Zulay's rubbing off on me…A lot.

I literally face-palmed at my realization. Damn her…

"Ciel what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Nothing." I answered quickly. One thing I knew for sure was that Zulay was going to kick my arse.

Zulay's POV

I literally ran home when the lunch bell rung. I was going to see Ciel. I heard talking in the living room and mindlessly walked over to where I heard the talking.

I walked in only to see Ciel in the arms of some girl with a very puffy dress. I awkwardly coughed trying to get everybody's attention. Everybody looked over to me, even that girl.

Sebastian was smiling, Ciel was panicking and that girl was glaring. At me.

Bitch please; you're the one holding my man. I looked over to Ciel preparing to ask him who she was but Miss. Pinky Pie beat me to it.

"Who's this Ciel?" She tightened her hold on Ciel and I clenched my jaw.

"His girlfriend." I answered for him, "Who the fuck are you?"

"His fiancé."

Bitch say what?

A/N I hope you guys liked it! And Lol tohru15 guessed correctly! Congrats to you! And The Nerdling well shit's going down to be blunt. Lol, review please! They motivate and Inspire me! If one of you guys could, could you make me a cover for my story! If you could thanx


	12. Chapter 12

Thanx guys for reviewing and everything. Your reviews always put a smile on my face!

Chapter Eleven: Friends?

Zulay's POV

"You are Ciel's fiancé? Bitch please, he's mine." I sneered, my eyes hardening. Who does this bitch think she is going around saying she's Ciel fiancée? Apparently a bitch who wants to die.

I took a step forward and shot her a sugar-coated smile. "Unless you want to die, I'd advise you let go of MY man." I said emphasizing the 'my'. I may be thirteen but I don't play. If she wants a fight, a fight she shall get.

Miss. Pinkie Pie looked offended. Yep, feel the burn. I was mentally shouting my victory until she started screeching. "I am the daughter of the Marquis! I am _Lady_Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, wife of Earl Ciel Phantomhive!"

"I don't see a ring on your finger, so therefore your argument is invalid." I stated cooly, my eyes narrowed into slits.

"I don't have to justify my answer to you!" She screamed grasping Ciel's hand tighter. I felt sad, dejected, and jealous when Ciel didn't pull away. It's time to bring him into this.

"You don't. But Ciel does." I stated looking over to Ciel and suddenly feeling vulnerable. What if he doesn't want me? What if he picks her? She looks like she has a lot of money and she's very pretty too!

Ciel's mouth was agape and I felt bad for putting him under the spotlight but Miss. Pinkie Pie over here needed to learn her place! Ciel sighed and closed his eyes. I could only imagine the unbearable headache he must be having.

He abruptly opened his eyes. His eyes bore into mine and he smiled a genuine smile. It was as if the whole world melted away as we continued to stare into each other's eyes lovingly. Ciel's eyes were filled with longing, adoration, and love and I couldn't help but feel the butterflies swarming around in the pit of my belly. Now, without a doubt, I knew Ciel would pick me over her any day.

As if reading our emotions Elizabeth stepped back from Ciel a look of utter hurt replacing her once anger filled face. I kinda felt bad for her but better now than never, right?

"You…No…Ciel…I can't believe…" Elizabeth broke down into sobs, falling helplessly onto the hardwood floor. Her shoulders racked up and down uncontrollably as an occasional hiccup appearing. She looked up and stared right at me.

"HE WAS MINE! I HAD HIM FIRST! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED AND LIVE HAPPILY AFTER! AND…And…and… I thought he loved me too…" She trailed off ending in a whimper. Now I felt really bad. I just wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright. I obviously didn't hold grudges for long if you didn't notice.

Ciel looked sympathetically at her and kneeled down. He tipped her chin up with his index finger so they can see eye to eye.

"I always loved you Elizabeth. Just not in the way you would like. I love you as a dear cousin not as a lover. I have fallen in love with Zulay and our engagement is to be called off. Now stop crying, it isn't proper for a lady to have snot running down her nose." I face-palmed. Way to ruin the moment Ciel.

Elizabeth nodded and wiped away her tears; she turned to me and smiled. I was slightly confused but smiled back.

"I do believe we set off on the wrong foot. I apologize for the inconvenience." She apologized bowing her head slightly. I beamed and waved my hand dismissively at her.

"Don't worry about it. I was a bit off my rocker too." I took out my hand. "Friends?"

Elizabeth grasped it in hers and smiled, "Friends."

Ciel's POV

(His POV kinda starts when Elizabeth and Zulay were still fighting)

Now I know I should be intervening into this fight and ending it but I couldn't help but stare at Zulay. Never have I noticed how delectable she looked while she was angry. A strong cloud of lust hazed over my eyes and I licked my lips.

The way her face flushed and how she panted slightly before trying to gain her cool made the wheels of imagination churn in my head. Images of her under me face flushed, panting almost had me carrying Zulay into the nearest room and just taking her. But of course I stayed rooted to the floor.

Zulay wasn't ready and was very young. Even though I haven't aged and my beliefs haven't changed either I knew I was much older than her. After all, I was born in the 19th century. Not just that but I wasn't used to thinking this way. I've seen women begging on their knees for me and I had no interest in them what so ever. I never even thought about doing anything inappropriate when that woman was naked during a mission. I shuddered slightly. It was as horrible as thinking of Grell.

But Zulay gave me this weird tingling sensation. Every part of me ached for her and her only. I wanted to know how her lips taste like, how loud she'll scream, and how many scratches my back will endure because of her. I guess love brought new emotions along with it, I thought bitterly as my pants suddenly felt tighter.

Zulay's POV

Elizabeth didn't have anywhere to stay so I welcomed her with open arms. Since my mother wasn't coming back for another couple months due to new job oppurtunities she stayed in my mother's room since Sebastian abducted the guest room.

Right when Elizabeth and Sebastian left the room I saw how tense Ciel looked.

"Ciel what's the matter?" I asked worried. I put my hand on his shoulder and he shuddered. Okay, then?

"Seriously, Ciel. What's the mat-" I was cut off when Ciel smashed his lips on mine. This kiss was urgent and hunger filled I couldn't help but kiss back. We feverishly kissed, our tongues battling for dominance. I tugged and pulled at Ciel's hair while he groped my arse in his soft yet firm hands.

"Jump." He growled during the kiss which I immediately complied. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked up the stairs, all the while kissing me.

He kicked open our room door and sat me down in our bed. He unlatched his lips from mine and went to my neck. I unconsciously moved my head farther away giving him better access. He was searching for the sweet spot I never knew I had and I knew it. His lips traveled up to below my ear where he started to nip, bite, suck, and lick relentlessly. I moaned into Ciel's ear and he groaned.

I started to tug at his shirt, requesting it to be off. Ciel did exactly that and smashed his lips back to mine. My hands roamed over Ciel's chest feeling his muscles clench then relax.

Ciel started to tug on my shirt and that's when I stopped him.

"I'm sorry Ciel. I just…" He pecked my lips, his forehead against my own.

"It's okay." I smiled and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't be happier.

A/N I just realized something. In almost every chapter Zulay always does something that makes Ciel horny. LOL! Should I stop that or do you like their random make out sessions? ;)

Review please! They motivate and inspire me.


	13. Chapter 13

OMFG! THIS STORY HAS ALREAY REACHED OVER 50 REVIEWS IN ONLY 12 (if you count Standing Up for my Work) CHAPPIES! OH MER GERD! I'M GONNA GO IN MY EMO CORNER AND DIE BY THE HAPPINESS THAT IS CURRENTLY SURGING THROUGH ME! I'M MAKING THIS CHAPPIE EXTRA FLUFFY JUST FOR YOU GUYS!

Chapter Twelve: Intruder

I woke up and looked at the clock. I immediately groaned, realizing I was going to be late to school. I carefully unwrapped Ciel's arms from my waist and stood up, heading towards the bathroom. As soon as I was on my own two feet I was quickly pulled back into Ciel's hard chest. I was shocked to say the least. I was exceptionally quiet and he was fast asleep! How could he wake up so fast and pull me back down just as fast?

"Ciel, I have to go or else I'll be late to school." I informed him. Ciel gently rolled on top of me and buried his head into the crook of my neck. His warm breath fanned my neck which caused the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his midriff.

"Ciel, I have to go to school." I smoothed down his hair and ran my fingers through it again. He shook his head from his place in my neck and held on to me tighter.

"No." He rasped with his, I-just-woke-up-but- I-am-still-able-to-sound-sexy-voice. I raised an eyebrow with an incredulous look on my face. Just two days ago he was wagging his finger at me (figuratively) for not wanting to go to school and now he doesn't want me too?

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to be lonely when you go."

"You have Lizzy." I almost seethed which startled me. Lizzy and I became fast friends yesterday after our huge fight so I have no idea why I suddenly don't want Lizzy near Ciel. Of course I wasn't going to act on it. She did nothing wrong.

"I'd rather have you over Elizabeth any day." He answered looking up and into my eyes. I blushed and he chuckled.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Really. Now why the sudden burst of jealousy?" He teased, raising his eyebrow in a mock gesture. I huffed and looked away.

"I was not jealous."

"Hmmm?" He hummed sarcastically and pulled my face close to his again.

"I wasn't jealous!" I reinformed with a pout. He held back a chuckle and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"So if I was to say… kiss Elizabeth you wouldn't be jealous?" He asked nonchalantly which made me whack him on his chest. I know he never asked me to be his girlfriend even though I told Lizzy that I was.

"If you do I'll kick your arse so hard you'll land on Neptune." I glared, pointing a finger at him. He bit it playfully and winked. I just about died right there. I swear if I was ice cream I'll be melted ice cream.

"Don't worry, I'm all yours." He said affectionately. I looked at him and I started to fidget.

"About that… You never really did ask me…"I trailed off, embarrassed. He caught on quickly and smirked.

"Ask you what? Hmmm?" He questioned a teasing tone in his voice. I narrowed my eyes at him and breathed deeply.

"I-I w-want t-to b-be …." I stuttered, trailing off.

"You want to be what?" He continued. I flushed and started to stutter again.

"Y-your g-girlfriend…" He smiled and leaned in close enough that we almost kissed.

"Say that again." He whispered, his eyes closing. A serene look washed over his face and I smiled at his cuteness.

"I want to be your girlfriend." I spoke more firmly, our lips brushing as I spoke. Ciel smirked and kissed me.

"You're that and so much more." He mumbled in between our kiss. I giggled and pulled back, nuzzling our noses together. Ciel smiled and pushed a bit of my fringe behind my ear. "I love you." He spoke tenderly.

"I love you too."

Nobody's POV

Ciel and Zulay didn't know they were being watched but Ciel had a weird feeling that they were which was quickly brushed aside.

They didn't know the intruder heard and saw every little thing. They didn't know the intruder was crying and nobody knew that a demon contract was signed that very night in their own home…

A/N I hope you guys liked it! It was quite short but it will get longer next chappie does anybody know who that intruder was? Lol, thanx for reading.

Review please, they motivate and inspire me!


	14. Chapter 14

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY! :)

Chapter Thirteen: Austin Davies

Zulay's POV

This morning I was finally able to escape Ciel's clutches and go to school. Now that I think about it, I highly regret it. Avery was being bitchier than she normally was today. The first thing that happened to me today was being tripped. And guess who tripped me?

Fucking Avery did! I landed on my face and now I have a bruise on my cheek. If only she was a boy… Ciel would've kicked her ass!

I silently scurried to my spot in the lunch room and sat down. I sat all the way in the back on an old, rusted table. This was my table. Nobody dared sat next to me for the sake of ruining their reputation. Hell, not even the nerds wanted to sit next to me!

I scarfed down the sandwich Sebastian prepared for me like it was the last sandwich on Earth. It was just that good. I was about to read my book I brought with me only for it to be snatched away.

"The Diary of a Wimpy Kid? Nice choice." A ridiculously handsome/random guy said. Of course he didn't hold a candle to my Ciel. He had brown bed hair that he was able to pull off and sparkling green eyes. Something tells me he's gonna be the King of Middle School…

"Thanks." I muttered. I wasn't very good at being social even though I was a crazy loon once you get to know me. He smiled a charming smile at me and I could literally feel holes burning into me. Must stay away from evil eyes…

"I'm Austin Davies. What's your name, darling?" Austin told me with a wink. He took out his gloved hand for me to shake. Why the hell was this dude wearing gloves?! It's still pretty warm out. I digress…

I grasped it in mine and gave him an awkward smile that probably made me look constipated and shook his hand.

"My name is Zulay. Zulay Pizarro."

"OO7 fan, I see." He said while flipping his hair. I gave a curt nod, once again feeling those glares on the back of my head. This dude is seriously trying to have me murdered!

"Do you wa-"before Austin can respond the school bell rang and I literally bolted out of there. Thank the Lord Avery wasn't there and Thank the Lord again that Ciel wasn't there. He would probably murder Austin to a bloody pulp. But then again, Ciel fighting for my honor would be kinda hot…

Snap out of it Zulay! This is no time to be thinking about your incredibly hot boyfriend when Avery is coming towards you!

Wait-WHAT?!

Calm down, Zulay, calm down. She is not going to kill you. You will live to see another day. She is not going to- SOMEBODY HOLD ME!

Right when she stopped in front of me she gave the ugliest sneer alive. Well, if sneers were ever to come alive. "What were you doing with Austin?"

"N-nothing!" I squeaked. She rolled her eyes and looked at her manicured nails.

"Just, like stay away from him. He's mine." Now this was where I rolled my eyes.

"Listen honey, I already have a boyfriend so step off your high horse before I make you." Avery looked shocked and stepped away from me. I just glared at her but then she laughed.

"You…Have…A … Boyfriend?!" She said in between laughs. "Who? Your imaginary friend?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No. I wouldn't dare try to get your boyfriend Avery." She stopped laughing and I snickered.

"My boyfriend is not imaginary!" She screeched. I chuckled.

"Oops, I'm sorry you don't have one." I said cooly with a casual shrug. Everybody started laughing and Avery stomped away.

I grabbed my book bag out my locker and started to walk home. Thank god lunch was the last period!

I opened the front door and was immediately pulled into a kiss. I pulled away and smiled at Ciel.

"A little eager aren't we?" I teased pecking Ciel on the lips. He beamed and eagerly pulled me back to him.

"Of course, my love."

His smile drained from his face and he growled. Woah! That was hot and much unexpected.

"You're mine."

Ciel's POV

I don't know what was happening to me. One minute I'm kissing Zulay the next I'm growling like a dog. She just… smelled like someone else and it sure as hell wasn't me.

I fel this overpowering need to protect Zulay and tear every single guy to shreds. My senses were heightened and everything was just so foreign and new. I howled and fell to my knees. My head… it hurts…

The last thing I saw was Sebastian smirking.

That bastard…

A/N Sooo…. What's happening to Ciel, huh? And what's Austin doing? *waggles eyebrows*

Review please! They motivate and Inspire me!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanx for reviewing the last chappie! We're so close to reaching 100 reviews its surreal! And this story is gonna have a lot of chappies. The more chappies the more reviews!

Chapter Fourteen: Demon

Ciel's POV

It was dark and murky and the pain I was feeling was excruciating. I was the woods near the park but it seems more… eerie. I heard a familiar strangled cry coming from the distance and I ran towards it. The sight before me made me stop in my tracks.

Zulay was strewn on somebody's lap as she cried and wailed. Her captor held her down, his head buried into her neck. Her toes curled and she screamed. Zulay's captor finally looked up and I gasped.

It was me. My eyes were clouded over in a red misty color as blood dripped from my mouth. The other me licked the remaining blood from his lips and smiled down at Zulay.

"I loved you but you were just too tempting." It purred to her, licking blood off her cheek. Zulay whimpered again and weakly opened her eyes and looked dead at me.

"Wake up."

I woke up with a start and looked around. Everything was enhanced. I saw every dust particle there was. I could smell things from a mile away and everything was just so… vivid.

I heard crying and look beside me. Zulay's head is buried into the comforter of the bed as she cried on my bedside. I immediately swooped her into my arms and breathed her in. She smelled of strawberries and jasmine.

"Ciel…" Zulay whimpered, "Never do that again."

I kissed away her tears and nodded but then a distinctive smell hit me. It was coming from Zulay and it smelled heavenly. I licked my lips and nuzzled my head into her neck. It was divine, mouthwatering, tasty…

I pulled myself away from Zulay before I could sink my teeth into her. Zulay looked utterly confused and I knew exactly what she was feeling.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" Zulay asked worriedly, rushing towards me. "I can go get Sebastian? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need help?"

She was intoxicating and I just wanted to have my own demented way with her if she didn't leave the room in the next ten seconds.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I barked at her. Zulay flinched and backed away from me, unshed tears brimming her eyes. I just wanted to hold her but I refrained from doing so. She walked silently out the room and Sebastian took her place.

"What can I do for you, bocchan?" He bowed one hand over his heart. I looked at him and glared. He knew exactly what was going on and I wanted to know. Now.

"I feel… different. Do you know anything about this?"

"Of course. You're a demon now which means I'm forever under your control. Pity really, I was looking forward to your soul." He answered with a smirk, "Alois Trancy's last wish was to keep your soul safe and Hannah did just that. She turned you into a demon and she met her demise. You, of course, couldn't handle the transformation so your body went into deep slumber. The Queen and her children persevered your body until now, bocchan."

"So that's why…" I trailed off, pinching the bridge of nose with my index finger and thumb.

"I see your soul lust is in frenzy. Is it not?" Sebastian inquired with a raised eyebrow. I growled and glared at Sebastian. He smirked.

"You know the only way to calm it is to mark her."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?!" I shouted at him, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation. Sebastian merely chuckled and looked me dead in the eye.

"Sexual intercourse."

WHAT?!

Zulay's POV

"What do you want?" I growled at Austin. Like for realsies how the hell did this bastard know where I lived?! And I seriously wasn't in the mood. First Ciel collapses and then he screams at me! I don't know what to feel right now.

"Oh, just helping a damsel in distress." Austin said with what he thought was a charming smile.

"First of all this isn't medieval times. Second of all, I am not in distress!" I yelled at him, wanting for Austin to go away.

"I'll only go away if you do something for me." He said. I groaned.

"What do you want?"

"A kiss." He said flippantly. My jaw fell open in shock. Who does this little fucker think he is?! The nerve of this guy!

And before I can think his lips were on mine.

A/N OMG! AUSTIN JUST KISSED ZULAY! ASDFGHJKL! You wanna kill him? I know I do!

Review please! They motivate and Inspire me!


	16. Chapter 16

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FREAKIN' MUCH! Never have I ever thought that this story was gonna be success but it is and it's all thanks to you guys!

Chapter Fifteen: Ciel Is Not Amused

Ciel's POV

"What did you say?"

"Why Master, I said sexual intercourse. Please tell me you're not the shy type." Sebastian said with a smirk. I pouted and stuck my tongue at him. Zulay is defiantly rubbing off on me…

"Zulay is quite young and isn't ready… I can't do it." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I felt something wrong happening but I just didn't know what. Sebastian tried to talk but I silenced him.

"Something's wrong with the universe." I mumbled. Yep, Zulay was defiantly rubbing off on me. I looked out the window only to see boy around Zulay's age locked in a lip lock with Zulay herself. At first I felt an overwhelming sense of betrayal but then rage replaced it when I saw Zulay struggle against him. She didn't want it and I'll be damned if she did.

I jumped out the window, the glass shattering, and ran to the pair. Once upon them I growled, alerting them of my presence.

The boy sighed and purred in Zulay's ear, "There's more where that came from, baby." And then he licked her from her chin to her upper lip. Zulay's eyes watered and she looked at me with frightful eyes. If he didn't stop touching her he'll be the one crying. He turned to me, still clutching Zulay's wrist, and smirked.

"What a pleasure to meet you, Phantomhive. The name's Austin and let me tell you, this girl", he jabbed a thumb at Zulay, "Is quite the kisser. I wonder how she'll be like in bed…" He ran his hand over Zulay's thighs and gripped her bum.

That's when I lost it. All I saw was red as I tore him away Zulay's scared form. Austin stumbled slightly and smiled wickedly.

"So I see that you've awakened. This is gonna get fun!"

Nobody's POV

Ciel growled once again and in seconds he was face to face with Austin himself. Red eyes clashed with black in a fierce battle. Three words.

Shit's going down.

Ciel yanked Austin by his collar and threw him across the street, Austin's head colliding with the pavement leaving a huge gaping gape. Zulay gasped in astonishment and yelled for Ciel to stop, warning that Austin might die but to be blunt, Ciel didn't give a fuck. All he thought about was how Austin touched Zulay and how he needed to be punished.

Blood spurted down Austin's face and Zulay thought he was dead, but nope. Things just got more heated as Austin fluttered his eyes open and smiled, licking his own blood off his lips. He vanished one second and the next he was kicking Ciel in the face. With his fast reflexes, Ciel dodged the oncoming attack and drop kicked Austin which he side stepped.

"What? Afraid Zulay will pick me?" Austin mocked, winking at Zulay. Ciel growled in response and tackled him to the ground. Ciel punched him in the face, resulting with a crack that resonated through the block.

Austin flipped them over, his jaw hanging loosely. Who knew Ciel had such a good right hook?

Austin tried to land a hit but Ciel turned his head at just the right moment. Austin's hand went right through the gravely street. He hissed and it was Ciel's turn to smirk.

As for Zulay… she was freaking out.

Zulay's POV

WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! WHEN THE HELL DID THESE NIGGAS SUDENLY GET RELATED TO FLASH?! Oh. My. God! CIEL JUST THREW HIM ACROSS THE STREET AND THE LITTLE FUCKER IS BLEEDING!

"CIEL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" I screeched. I was ignored.

I was starting to get worried. What if Austin died? What if Ciel is thrown into the slammer? I don't have money for that crap! And then the unimaginable happened.

Austin opened his god damn eyes and he smiled, licking his own blood. I gagged, that's just sick. Now he's a zombie?! He turned to flash again and kicked Ciel but my baby dodged just in time. He tried to do some cool kicky shit but Austin moved away.

Austin said something I couldn't hear and winked at me. I shuddered. Ciel tackled him and punched in the jaw. All you heard was, "CCRRRACCKK!" and it scared the shit out of me. I almost peed my pants.

I had no clue what was happening and I was scared. I just hoped that if one of them died that it wasn't Ciel…

A/N OMG! THEY'RE FIGHTING! THE MOMENT HAS FINALLY COME AND I'M FREAKING OUT WITH ZULAY! ASDFGHJKL!

Review please! They motivate and inspire me!


	17. Chapter 17

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! 29 MORE TILL A HUNDRED! HELL YEAH!

Chapter Sixteen: Sorry

Nobody's POV

Ciel smirked and threw Austin off him. Austin stumbled back, his stance slightly wobbly. Ciel hid a laugh. This was exceptionally easy for him; after all he's the strongest demon alive.

He was the first human to survive the transformation into a demon, the first demon to show emotion. Not just any emotion, it was love. The one emotion that demons were completely devoid of no matter the circumstance, but here was Ciel Phantomhive, hopelessly in love with someone. A mere human, no less.

Ciel smiled wickedly, his canines elongating into fangs. Darkness oozed out of him into shadows, plants dying in his wake. Blood dripped from his eyes; like tears they rolled down his cheek. Ciel didn't notice and even if he did he didn't care.

Zulay was shaking in a corner as she saw Ciel. He was different, he wasn't himself and Zulay knew that. She was scared, not for herself but for Ciel.

Austin's demeanor visibly fell and he backed up. He knew he was no match for Ciel but he would do anything for his master. A demon who couldn't obey their master didn't deserve to be a demon at all.

Ciel was finally in front of Austin. He gripped Austin's neck, his nails digging into his skin. Austin screamed in pain and started to struggle. Ciel just tightened his grip and laughed in his face.

"Who's scared now?" He teased.

Zulay couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't going to let this fight continue, especially if Ciel's acting the way he was. She jumped to her feet and hesitantly ran towards them.

"Ciel! Ciel, you have to stop! Listen to me, damnit!" Zulay shouted as she neared them. Ciel's head turned in her direction and he smiled once again.

Zulay knew it wasn't Ciel anymore but she didn't give up. She reached for Ciel's arm but before she could even touch him, her arm was twisted behind her back and she couldn't move it. Ciel just looked at her and cackled.

Zulay held in her sob and fell to her knees. She wouldn't give up and she'll be damned if she did. She crawled her way in front of Ciel and looked up. Warm chocolate stared intently into bloody red.

Ciel threw the already unconscious Austin across the street, still staring into Zulay's eyes. He yanked her up by her hair making Zulay scream in agony. They were face to face now. Blood rolled down Ciel's cheek; tears running down Zulay's.

"Ciel please stop…." Zulay whimpered as Ciel snarled at her. She shakily lifted up the arm that wasn't restrained behind her back and rested it on Ciel's cheek. Ciel made no move to move it but his posture stiffened. Ciel sneered; the arm behind Zulay's back twisting even more. Zulay released another sob but kept her hand where it was.

"If you can hear me Ciel…. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Apparently physically now too." Zulay chuckled dryly, more tears streaming down, "Please just come back to me."

Zulay placed a chaste kiss on Ciel's lips, tears and blood mixed in. Ciel didn't respond and Zulay was about to lose faith but Ciel pressed her harder against him and kissed her with all he had.

Zulay snapped her eyes open and found herself staring into sapphire blues, no more scarlet red. Her arm behind her back was released and Zulay knew there would be a nasty mark, it might even be sprained but she didn't care at that moment.

Ciel pulled back and started to cry. Zulay never saw Ciel cry before and she started to cry more too, "I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry…" He repeatedly kissed her arm, trying to make up for what he did.

"It's okay, Ciel. I forgive you."

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for hours.

Austin dizzily got back up and touched his aching head. He winced and set his arm back down. His master is going to be real pissed at him…

"YOU INCOMPETENT BARBARIAN! YOU COULD'VE HURT MY CIEL!..." Elizabeth screeched at him as she repeatedly whacked him in the head making him wince every time she did.

Why am I doing this again?, Austin thought grumpily.

A/N THIS HAS TO BE THE MOST INTENSE CHAPPIE SO FAR! I HAVE GOOSE BUMPS! ASDFGHJKL!

Review please! They motivate and inspire me!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry for the lateness! I had to do my midterms and then I was sick, and yeah. I'm sorry!

Chapter Seventeen: Forever... And Always

Zulay's POV

As Ciel carried me to our room a realization hit me. How the hell were Austin and Ciel able to fight like that? Unless they're under aged ninjas then I don't know what happened. Wait…. HOLY SHIT! AUSTIN SHOULD BE DEAD! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!

Ciel carefully laid me on our bed and suddenly felt the urge to feel his heartbeat. I pulled Ciel down with me and rested my head on his chest, patiently waiting for the heartbeat that lulled me to sleep every day…. But it didn't come.

Baffled, I looked up at Ciel to see him already observing my facial expression. He brought his hand up and caressed my cheek and kissed my agape lips, "I'm sorry." He murmured and smoothed down the crinkles and creases in my forehead from confusion.

"Ciel, what are you talking about? How is this possible? ... Ciel, look at me." I turned his head with my index finger. He looked down at me and I steadily removed his eye patch, revealing his contract. I touched every contour of his face, trying to cease his growing worries.

"I'm a demon." His voice drifted through the darkness and I closed my eyes. I grasped his face in my hands and lowered it, bringing it face to face with my own. I pressed another chaste kiss on his lips and pulled away, our breath mingling and mixing together. He was abnormally cold but he felt so warm to me.

"Are you going to eat my soul?" I asked. I was met with silence and I pushed myself closer to him, opening my eyes. "You can have it. I don't care what happens to me, if I can die in your arms then I'm fine."

He didn't answer me but he steadily began to sing, his voice so soft and heartbreaking I wanted to cry,

"_Love of mine, someday you will die but I'll be close behind and follow you into the dark~"_

Ciel held me tighter and he spoke into my ear, "I love you, and I'll be damned if I was the reason you were to die faster than you were supposed to and if you were to, I'll follow you. No matter if in the light or in the dark, I'll follow you."

I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks and kissed his forehead, "I love you too, Ciel. Forever…"

"… And always." He finished for me, wiping away my tears, "Haven't I told you crying doesn't become you?"

I laughed dryly, holding back a sob and flicked his forehead, "Yeah, something like that." And with those words I drifted off to sleep, Ciel not so far behind.

Elizabeth's POV

"Why isn't it working? I've tried everything! He was supposed to let go of her, feel betrayed and seek comfort in me! Not the other way around!" I screeched, pacing back and forth, "It was either that or he was to eat her soul! You couldn't even do that you dimwit! And why is everything so unusual here! Everything is improper and not cute, it's a disgrace!" I huffed, throwing my designer shoe at Austin's head.

"Stop abusing me, woman! It's not my fault you ain't gettin' any lovin' from Phantomhive!" He shouted at me. I screamed and threw my other shoe at him.

"Don't you dare say that again! And use proper adequate, you barbarian!"

"Who are you calling barbarian, you crazy?!" He yelled right back, rubbing his sore head and glared at me. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes in turn.

"Don't speak to your master that way."

"Well, if she stopped throwing shoes at his head this demon wouldn't feel the need to yell!" He shouted loudly, pointing to himself.

"Stop speaking in third person, idiot."

"NEVER!" and that's when I threw a rock at him. He yelped and threw the rock right back at me.

"How dare you?!" I screeched, steam coming out of my ears. He stifled his laughter and smiled his charming smile that still made me feel quite uneasy. "Why are you laughing, you fool?!"

"You look cute when you're mad." Austin answered and I flushed. One of Ciel and Zulay's conversation was like this and Zulay responded with a snarky, _Well, I'm about to get adorable. _But I wasn't no Zulay so I simply picked up another rock and threw it at him.

"Do clean yourself up, you're blinding me." And with that I walked back into Zulay's house and into my room.

Nobody's POV

_**Fear is the heart of love~**_

A/N I'm still so sorry that this is late! My song inspiration for this was "I'll Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie. I highly recommend listening to this while reading this chapter.

Review please! They motivate and inspire me!


	19. Chapter 19

This is completely irrelevant to the story. This is just a Valentines Special that I hope you guys will enjoy. Oh and to that guest reviewer that asked for my age my answer to that is none of your business, I'm just here to write fanfiction not my life biography.

_**Valentines Special**_

Nobody's POV

Ciel was rudely awoken by a rather painful tap to his shoulder. He groaned and slowly fluttered his eyes open to the harsh rays of sunlight peeking out through the curtains. He covered his eyes with his hand and muffled a few incoherent words, cursing his butler's existence. Who else was to wake him anyway? It reeked of demon and no demon would wander into a house filled with not only one but two of his own kind.

"What do you want at this ungodly hour, Sebastian?" Ciel said coldly, his arms slightly tightening around Zulay's waist. Zulay stifled a yawn in her slumber, snuggling closer to her hubby.

"I came to wake you, bocchan." Sebastian replied, as smooth as velvet. Ciel, once accustomed to the light, peeked through his hand and narrowed his eyes into slits.

"At 3 am, Sebastian? Give me a perfectly plausible reason that gave you the right to wake me up right now." Ciel hissed lowly, not wanting his significant other to wake up. Sebastian gave a charming smile that slowly twisted into a smirk due time.

"Today's Valentine's Day and you haven't prepared anything, bocchan." He explained a mocking tone in his otherwise indifferent voice. Ciel's eyes widened slightly and groaned into his hand.

"Start preparing a breakfast and make sure it looks somewhat romantic."

"Why, _some what?"_

"I don't wish for Zulay to think I was trying too hard. That's for desperate and pathetic humans, not for Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel answered in a bored manner. "Also prepare a flower arrangement and rose petals. I have something in mind."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Zulay awoke to the aroma of fresh pancakes and utterly divine roses. She gingerly sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her hand. She yawned, stretching her arms out and flopped them back down when she was done.

Zulay reached her hand out to the other side, in search of her one and only but all she ended up with was a fist full of sheets. Confused she looked towards Ciel's side of the bed, strewn about sheets welcoming her line of vision.

"Where's Ciel?" She spoke aloud to herself, stifling another yawn. She casually shrugged and looked at the calendar that was to her bedside. February Fourteen was highlighted in pink with a red heart circling the date. Her shoulders slouched a bit. Where was her boyfriend on Valentine's Day? She was to be awoken with a kiss and a rose not to tangled sheets.

Frowning a bit, she decided to look for the scent that woke her up instead of Ciel. _He'll be back soon. It's Valentine's Day after all._ Zulay thought while wandering down stairs, heading towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen she noticed a marvelous breakfast prepared on the dining table. Pancakes with heart shaped butter that was slowly melting, with rich syrup sat on a plate accompanied by rose shaped eggs. Wide eyed, she noticed with much disappointment that there was only one plate sitting on the table, not two. Ciel will not be joining her.

_He'll be back soon. He's just late, that idiot._ Zulay reassured herself, still frowning. Daintily picking up a fork, she slowly began to eat, wallowing in her own sorrow.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

With a rather manly burp, Zulay arose from her seat, the screeching of her chair breaking through the silence that Zulay wished was replaced by Ciel's voice. Sighing, she ventured back upstairs, deciding to wait for Ciel in their room.

Opening the door she was welcomed with a breeze full of rose petal in her face. Yacking up a rose petal or two she grumbled a bit to herself. _What was this? Ouran High School Host Club? And if it is, where's Honey?_

Honey was her favorite host, if you didn't already know that. With rose petals stuck in her hair, she made her way towards the bed, gasping when she finally reached it. On the bed was a beautiful heart made of pink and red rose petals, a delicate white rose in the center of it all, a letter beside it.

Carefully picking up the white rose and placing it in her hair she gently picked up the letter, her heart racing as she read it.

_Go in the closet, there's a surprise for you._

_Love, Ciel_

With a smile she walked towards the closet. _Ciel didn't forget, after all. _

Still smiling she opened the closet door and her eyes widened when she took in what was in front of her. There, on a wired hanger, was a beautiful white dress that reached her knees. It was strapless and it was covered in lace.

With hesitant fingers, she grabbed the dress and took out what looked like a post-it note from the back of it.

_Put it on, dear. Go to the living room when you're done._

_Love, Ciel_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Adorned in the pure white dress, Zulay walked back down stairs to the living room, thinking that Ciel was waiting down there for her. Turns out, Ciel wasn't there but in his place a note stood along with a sparkling diamond bracelet that Zulay was afraid to touch, lest it break.

_Put it on and go to the garden._

_Love Ciel_

Hesitantly, she put on the bracelet, her eyes shimmering in the reflection of the diamonds. Softly but firmly, she patted where her racing heart laid, heading towards the back door that lead to the garden.

Upon opening, roses of all colors met her gaze replacing the once dead garden. The beautiful hues mesmerized Zulay and she covered her gaping mouth with one of her hands, her other hands reaching out to touch the inviting petals that awaited her.

"You like it?" A voice whispered in her ear. Startled, Zulay squeaked and fell causing the intruder to bark a laugh. With a glare she looked up, hoping her eyes burned the opposing figure to dust but wide eyes replaced the glare when noticing that her Ciel was the one laughing at her, an awaiting hand outstretched for Zulay to take.

Taking his hand in hers, Ciel carefully pulled Zulay back to her bare feet, her head hitting his chest with a small _pat._

Zulay snuggled into his chest and sighed, loving the way that their bodies melded together with such perfection Romeo and Juliet would've been jealous.

They stood in each other's arms for a while until Ciel's voice broke out through the silence.

"Zulay… why do you love me?" He asked softly, fearing her answer. Zulay calmly looked up and into his eyes, her whole face glimmering with affection.

"I dunno really." Zulay spoke gently, "Love is like a revolving door. People come in and People go out but there's always one person that gets stuck in there banging on the glass for it to open. You got stuck in my revolving door and you keep banging on my heart."

Zulay softly but firmly patted her chest where her heart laid, a soft smile adorning her face. Ciel beamed and hugged her close to him.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Zulay."_

A/N Wow, that was long one! I hope you guys liked it!

Review please! They motivate and inspire me!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Wow! I haven't updated in like forever! :O I'm really sorry for not updating, you can blame my brother for breaking my laptop and myself for almost failing math….. again. If there's any grammatical errors I'd like to apologize in advance. I'm writing this on my phone and autocorrect sucks :P

Chapter Eighteen: Feelings

Nobody's POV

Today was rather normal. No Sebastian at the bedside with breakfast on a silver platter, no Ciel whining about her leaving him for school and adamantly refusing he did in the first place. No nothing. Except FluffFluff clawing at her bed post. (FluffFluff was temporarily missing. Zulay would like to think Sebastian kidnapped him and had his naughty way with him but…. That also freaked Zulay out.) It was normal but utterly boring. Once you get waking up beside a demon and being served by one it was hard to pretend to be normal again.

Once you go demon, you never go back.

With an ungraceful yawn, Zulay got up from her bed, stretching a bit. She kneeled down to scratch FluffFluff behind the ear, which he naturally mewled in approval. Zulay smiled and began to scour her room for suitable clothing to wear for school. Zulay once thought elementary school was hell, with the nose picking and crayon eating monsters people called children, but then she went to middle school. Zulay decided to shoot herself in the foot before going to high school.

Finally deciding on shorts and a red sweatshirt, she jumped into the shower, quickly rubbing off the grime and dirt that stuck to her skin. Once done, she pulled on her undergarments and hurriedly put on her shorts and sweatshirt, grimacing when she noticed a ketchup stain on it. With a tired sigh she shrugged, grabbing her book bag and running down the stairs and ran out the door.

Zulay ran across streets, bumped into people constantly and was already out of breath, so when her school came into view she sighed in relief and slowed down her pace, merrily skipping the rest of the way to school.

She started to hum a tune and unknowingly started to sing it,

"My mom, she gave me a nickel. She told me to buy a pickle. But I ain't buy no pickle, I…. bought a…. Bubblegum! Bazooka, zooka, bubblegum!" Zulay giggled and started to do the sprinkler. That dance was the shit.

"Look at the retard!" A voice suddenly screeched, "She forgot to take her meds again!" Loud laughter hollered from within the student body. Someone even threw money at her.

"For your medical bills, loser!" More laughter ensued.

Zulay frowned, holding back tears and looked up, staring into the face of Avery. Avery was watching her with a smirk dancing on her lips, clearly enjoying the laughter. Zulay's gaze immediately hardened and she glared.

"What?" Zulay sneered, "You got nothing better to do?" She asked coolly, raising one delicate eyebrow. She bent down and picked up the money that was thrown at her. Zulay crumbled it up and threw it at Avery's face.

"You need it more than me. You probably might be able to buy a skirt that actually fits." Avery's smirk fell and something like a scream and a growl escaped her lips. Zulay just calmly walked away, ignoring Avery's screams to come back.

"Who needs medication now?" Zulay mumbled, a wicked grin stretched across her face.

With Ciel and Sebastian

"Why are we here again, Sebastian?" Ciel grumbled, his annoyance shining through. All he wanted to do was hold and cuddle Zulay. She was his teddy bear. A nice, soft teddy bear. A teddy bear he wanted to cuddle the shit out of.

Beware teddy bear. Beware….

"I believe I should be asking you that, Master." Sebastian replied, looking as serene as ever. "You're the one who insisted we must go to the market."

Ciel looked up, his hand covering his face in past annoyance, sapphire eyes peeking through. "I did? I don't quite remember…" He drifted off thinking of why he wanted to go to the market anyway, "Oh, right." Ciel murmured, "Zulay ran out of food."

"But we demons don't need food." Sebastian said looking awfully teasing. "Lord Phantomhive is actually in the market buying groceries, for a girl no less." Sebastian smirked, "I've said it before but I'll say it again. Master has changed." And with that Sebastian rounded the corner in search of tea leaves, leaving Ciel behind.

"That's because I've found a reason to smile…" Ciel whispered into the air, grinning a rather boyish grin.

With Zulay and Austin

"No, Austin. I will not go out with you." Zulay rolled her eyes, highly annoyed at Austin. Austin pouted.

"But I love you…" Zulay waited for the perverse continuation of his sentence.

"And that ketchup stain looks pretty darn sexy on you."

Zulay flushed, looking at her sweatshirt as if it betrayed her. Zulay poked the stain and mumbled, "I hate you."

Unbeknownst to her, Austin was watching her with a soft smile. A genuine one at that. His insides were getting all fuzzy and he didn't know why. Even when kissed her he felt it but he just played it off as disgust but now… he didn't know. If Ciel were here Austin would've been six feet under already.

Zulay looked up and blinked, "You're still here?"

Hurt shown in his eyes but as quick as it came it left and he mockingly put a hand to his heart, "My heart's breaking. Have you no compassion?"

Zulay rolled her eyes once again and started walking faster, her home just across the street. Austin frowned from behind her but soon replaced it with a wicked grin. He sauntered his way towards Zulay and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from crossing the street. Zulay huffed, tugging her hand away and calmly looked at him with her signature da-fuq-you-want-bitch?, glare. Austin giggled.

"That's a house. He pointed towards her house.

"And your point is…?" Zulay drawled, rather bored.

"There are beds in houses."

"And?" Zulay replied, not caring. Austin smiled.

"Maybe we can do something on that bed." He winked and waggled his eyebrows. Zulay gagged and slapped his face away, crossing the street and going inside her house while giving Austin the finger.

She was met with a glare.

"What was that?" Ciel asked coldly, trying to mask his ever growing jealousy.

Oh shit…

A/N I have returned! XD Ya'll miss me? Because I missed you! Do you still want to rip out Austin's internal organs? XD

Review please! They motivate and inspire me! :D


End file.
